1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in air-conditioning blow-out port device mounted in an instrument panel or the like in an automobile, and more particularly, to an improvement in air-conditioning blow-out port device comprising a housing of synthetic resin, a plurality of blades of synthetic resin each having a blade body disposed within the housing, pairs of shaft bores provided in a coaxial arrangement in each pair in opposed portions of a peripheral wall of the housing, and a pair of support shafts projectingly provided on opposite ends of the blade body a pivotal mounting portion provided on and rotatably fitted in the shaft bores, each of the blades, and an interlocking link for interlockingly connecting the pivotal mounting portions of the blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pivotal mounting portion in the conventional device of this type is comprised of a pair of projecting pieces which are mounted in an opposed relation to each other on one flat surface of the blade body, and a pivotal supporting shaft spanned between both the projecting pieces. A C-shaped pivotally supporting portion of the interlocking link is engaged with the pivotal supporting shaft with an elastic force.
The above prior art device is produced by a two-stage injection molding process which comprises forming a housing at a primary injection step, and forming the blades at a second injection step by using the shaft bores in the housing as support shaft-forming cavities.
If the pivotal mounting portion is constructed in the above manner, the projecting pieces are located between the opposed surfaces of the adjacent blades. Therefore, the more spacing between the blades is required in accordance with the projection height of the projecting piece. However, the space area of the blow-out port in the housing is spontaneously limited in order to suit the surrounding appearance, thereby bringing about a reduction in number of blades mounted in the blowout port. As a result, it is failed to adjust the direction of blow-out wind is expected. Another problem is that, in some turned angle of the blade, the pivotal mounting portion is seen through the blow-out part protruded from one surface of the blade. This deteriorates the appearance.
Moreover, even with respect to the execution of the two-stage injection molding process, there is encountered a problem that the structure of opening/closing dies is complicated in correspondence to the pivotal mounting portion of the above-described construction, resulting in an increased cost of the opening/closing dies and in its turn, bringing about an increase in cost of manufacture of the above-described device.